


Nightmares

by Sydfromspace



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cuddles, Dreams and Nightmares, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jeremy has a nightmare, M/M, Nightmares, The squip was traumatizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydfromspace/pseuds/Sydfromspace
Summary: Jeremy landed on his back. Voices crawled through his head, up his back like bugs and under his skin. He screamed.Suddenly warm hands landed roughly on his shoulders. Jeremy blinked up at Michael. His dark brown eyes were wide, glasses askew. He was talking, mouth moving and staring at him intensely.





	Nightmares

**_Everything about you sucks._ **

 

_ Jeremy opens his eyes, a flash a of blue momentarily blinding him.  _

 

**_You're a slob._ **

 

_ The sharp, easily recognisable voice made the hair on his neck stand up. _

 

**_Pitiful._ **

 

_ A tall man, clad in blue and black, was sitting at his desk. Jeremy tilted his head, eyes narrow. They just blinked, expression and eyes blank.  _

 

**_Quite a loser._ **

 

_ The Squip, with their Keanu Reeves voices and dark curls, were not a surprise. He had accepted that he would always be there. The Squip would never leave him alone. Their voice was scratchy but mouth didn't move to follow the words that echoed through his head. _

 

**_You're charm is non-existent._ **

 

_ The Squip’s words were getting louder, blocking out everything except the static that ran through the room. He gripped his head, gasping. _

 

**_Everything about you is so terrible._ **

 

_ It was getting painful, the static replaced by ringing. Jeremy's ears popped. Stop, stop,  _ stop!  _ His throat ripped from his screams. _

 

**_Everything about you makes me want to die._ **

 

Jeremy landed on his back. Voices crawled through his head, up his back like bugs and under his skin. He  _ screamed _ .

 

Suddenly warm hands landed roughly on his shoulders. Jeremy blinked up at Michael. His dark brown eyes were wide, glasses askew. He was talking, mouth moving and staring at him intensely.

 

“M-Michael?” He croaked.

 

Hands cupped his cheeks. He leaned his forehead against Jeremy's. 

 

“-emy! Jeremy! Focus! Breathe with me. In, out. Jeremy, can you hear me?”

 

Jeremy wrapped his arms around his friend. Michael stroked his hair and ran his hand down his back. 

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked quietly.

 

Sleepovers were common between Michael and Jeremy. After the Squip incident, they become more frequent. Jeremy sighed, hands tightening around his shirt. 

 

“Hey.” Michael lifted his head with his hand. “It's alright, I'm here.”

 

Michael pulled his against his chest. Blankets gathered in their laps, overlapping like waves. 

 

“T-the Squip…” He choked out. “I-it w-w-was there an-nd…”

 

Michael hummed, rocking back and forth. He murmured while rubbing his back. “I know, it's alright, it's not here.  _ You're safe _ .”

 

Jeremy looked up through his light brown curls. The moonlight lit Michael's face, outlining the edges of his face. He flushed, holding him tighter. 

 

“Jeremy?” Michael asked after a while. “You asleep?”

 

“Mhm.” He sighed, face pressed against his chest.

 

“Jer, I really can't sleep like this.”

 

Jeremy shifted away, dropping onto the pillow. Michael muttered something suspiciously like “panda hold” before laying beside him. He immediately attached himself to the shorter boy. Their legs twisted together, Michael's face pressed into Jeremy's shoulder. 

 

Michael sat up and leaned over to set his glasses down. When he turned back he handed Jeremy one earbud. They laid on their side, faces illuminated by the phone screen. Jeremy sighed as soft music rolled over him. Michael held his hand close to his heart, the familiar heartbeat and thrum of the guitar blocked out thoughts of the Squip. 

 

“You asleep?” Michael murmured.

 

“Yeah.” Jeremy blinked down at him. “You?”

 

“Mhmm.” He smiled, head tilted up. 

 

Jeremy shifted, Michael's hands reached up and cupped his face. Jeremy sighed, leaning forward.

 

A quick, soft warmth landed on Jeremy's lips.

 

Michael sat up, clearing his throat loudly. “Uh- That- I- Um-.”

 

Jeremy propped himself up, eyes wide. Michael turned away, a noticeable flush creeping up his neck.

 

Jeremy laughed. Michael looked over his shoulder at him. He flopped down, curled up hysterically. Michael burst out laughing too, too loud and sharp.

 

“Dude, that was gay.” 

 

Michael smiled, face red. “Yeah, so am I.”

 

“I've noticed.” Jeremy sat up, watching him. Michael shrugged, eyes darting away.

 

“Uh, so-” He cleared his throat again. “What… I kinda- What do you-”

 

“It was n-nice.” Jeremy said quietly, rubbing his arms. “It, ya know, was kinda short though.” 

 

Michael looked up, eyes wide. “Oh, um, I-”

 

Jeremy opened his arms, face burning and heart rapidly beating out his chest. “Also, I'm still cold.” He squeaked. 

 

“Right, yeah, totally!” Michael climbed over and laid down beside him. His body was stiff, arms at his sides. Jeremy rolled onto his back, pressed shoulder to shoulder with Michael. He was cold and hot, a shiver ran up his spine. 

 

“A-are you actually cold.” Michael laughed. Jeremy shrugged, face flushed. How hadn't he noticed how pretty that laugh was before. 

 

“It's not like anyone's h-helping!” He sniffed, turning his head dramatically.

 

“Mhm.” Michael turned, arm slung over his waist. Jeremy slid closer, resting his face in his fluffy hair. 

 

“Thanks.” Jeremy whispered. “F-for that- the distraction, uh, kiss, i mean, uh-”

 

“No problem.” He muttered, smiling uncharastically soft. “ _ Bro. _ ”  

  
  


 

 

(Then Jeremy beat up his (boyf)riend and they lived happily ever after)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank grace for your emotional support through this gay time


End file.
